KatAang WEEK 2009
by EstrellaCorazon
Summary: My one-shots for KatAang Week 2009. Includes a good helping of Maiko as well. Prompts: Mischief, Skin, Reunited, Secrets, Passion, Spirit, Destiny. Each chapter/story will show Aang and Katara at a different age. T for sexual themes, but nothing graphic.
1. Mischief

**Kataang Week 2009**

**Ch. 1 Mischief**

**Aang is 13**

**Katara is 15**

Appa rode lazily through the blue sky, carrying the Avatar and his friends towards the now-friendly Fire Nation.

"Can you believe it's already been a year since you totally spanked Ozai, Aang?" Sokka asked, lying with his head in the lap of the love of his life, Suki.

"Yeah, to think, a year ago, the Earth Kingdom was almost completely turned to ash." Katara said. She sat on Appa's head, right next to Aang. Their arms were linked in a loving embrace. Aang turned looked at her in the eyes. She was the most beautiful girl in the world to him, with her long brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes.

"But you saved it. My Hero." Katara said with a dreamy whisper. She gave him a quick but passionate kiss.

"Hey, we're here!" Suki said, to alert Sokka. He sat up, as did Toph.

"Great!" Toph said. "I'm still not used to this flying."

Appa landed in the massive courtyard of the Fire Nation Palace. Tired from his trip, he immediately got down onto his stomach and closed his eyes to take a nap. First off was Momo, the flying lemur, who scampered up the tall palace steps towards the Fire Lord and his fiancé.

Zuko and Mai came down the steps to greet their friends. Upon reaching Zuko, the lemur leapt onto his shoulder and began to play with his hair.

"Hey! Cut that out!" Zuko said as Momo pulled strands out of Zuko's top knot.

Mai gave off a small giggle, and the cute creature suddenly became interested in her. Momo leaped to her and began to play with her odango buns.

Aang and Katara were next off of Appa. Aang ran up the steps to embrace the Fire Lord. Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Toph followed.

"Zuko!" Aang said. "It feels like forever since I last saw you."

"Heh, it's only been about what…ten months?" Zuko joked.

Turmoil amongst the Earth Kingdom States had called Aang into avatar duty to keep peace and balance in the world. There were those who believed that the Fire Nation needed to pay for its sins, and by pay, most meant wiped out.

All in the group exchanged their greeting and congratulations.

"So, finally convinced miss free spirit over there to finally tie the knot, huh?" Sokka said as he jabbed Zuko in his side. It was now evening an they were all sitting down to dinner.

Everyone laughed, except Mai. She smiled.

"I figured I should do it now before she decides to move to Kiyoshi Island permanently and join Ty Lee in her new profession." Zuko joked back.

"Tell me, Mai," Suki asked. "How is everything there?"

"Just fine. Ty Lee loves the island, but then again, there isn't anything she doesn't love. She and the other Kiyoshi warriors should be arriving tomorrow morning." Mai answered.

And arrived they did, with Ty Lee leading the way.

"MAAAAAAI!!!" she squealed tackled her friend with a bear hug upon seeing her. "I can't believe that you are finally getting married."

A joyful tear slipped down her cheek as she clasped Mai close to her. Mai's trademark sourpuss expression returned to her face. She missed Ty Lee when they couldn't spend time together, but she certainly didn't miss Ty Lee's hug attacks.

"Neither can I…" she said sarcastically, but Ty Lee didn't pick up on that.

Everyone was there to help greet the Kiyoshi warriors, but Suki was the most enthusiastic about it. She hadn't seen some of the girls for a long time.

Other guests arrived, including many old friends, but the most important of all was the esteemed Iroh, uncle of the Fire Lord and the owner of the best Tea Shop in Ba Sing Se.

"Uncle!" Zuko ran to Iroh the moment he came into view. They gave each other a loving embrace.

"Zuko, I'm so proud to see this day." Iroh said. "It reminds me of the hopes I had for Lu Ten."

A few tears came to Iroh's eyes.

"Please, Uncle, don't be sad."

"I'm not. I assure you that these are tears of joy."

A servant standing off to the side looked up at the sky. The brilliant sun was high in the sky, indicating noon. She ran to Mai.

"Lady Mai," she began. "I believe it is time to begin our preparations for the wedding."

"Thank you, Raisa." Mai said. She turned to Zuko and gave him a passionate kiss. "Well, here we go to face our destiny. I'll see you tonight at sunset."

Mai, Ty Lee, Katara, Suki, and Toph went to her bed chambers to prepare.

"Well, I guess we should go get ready, too." Zuko said.

The ceremony went off without a hitch. Mai walked down the aisle as a ravishing beauty in a red and white dress with gold accents. Ty Lee acted as the Maid of Honor, with Katara, Suki, and Toph as bridesmaids, all of them in silk dresses a dark shade of hunter green.

Both Aang and Sokka acted as Best Men, although Sokka wasn't too keen on having to put on the traditional Fire Nation grab required for it. Being the Avatar, Aang was allowed to remain in his traditional Monk robes.

Zuko gulped when he saw Mai, nervous and excited.

"Don't worry." Aang whispered to him. "Everything's going to be alright."

Before he knew it, the reception began. Zuko sat beside Mai. Her smiled, although not toothy, was the biggest it had been since the end of the war.

_You said you like it when I express myself_, Mai's voice ringed in his head.

Toasts and speeches were made. Everyone enjoyed the delicious feast of spicy Fire Nation foods that were offered. However, one thing was off, and Zuko could tell when he saw a slight frown on Mai's lips.

He was about to ask her what was wrong when Katara beat him to the punch.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked the new bride, leaning over from her chair. Ty Lee had gone off to find some more wine, and Aang had been pushed into greeting some dignitaries from various corners of the world.

"It's…nothing." Mai said.

"You're lying." Toph said as she took a huge bite out a dumpling.

"Alright, I am." Mai confessed. "It's…the music."

The girls stopped talking and listened. Over the clatter of plates and the soft talking of the wedding guests, a slow, somber song was being played by the band.

"You call this wedding music?" Suki asked.

"It sounds more like funeral music to me." Toph retorted.

"Unfortunately we do." Mai said, a pout on her lips. "Zuko, I thought you said you were going to have different music for today. This was the only thing that I really wanted…"

Zuko stared at her. Mai looked upset. He looked over at Katara and Suki, who looked angry that Zuko had forgotten something so important.

"I…I'm sorry!" He said, standing up. "I'll go sort this out."

Katara quickly stood up.

"No, you stay here, with your wife." she said. "I'll go fix this…" Katara walked off towards the band.

As Aang greeted different people, he got more and more crowded.

"Did you hear that?" Aang asked, perking her ear to the air. "I do believe that is Fire Lord Zuko calling me. I'm so very sorry…"

Aang quickly excused himself from the pushy Fire Nation Nobles and made his way towards the wedding party table.

Before he got there, he bumped into a girl about his own age.

"On Ji?" Aang said incredulously, looking at the brown haired girl in the pink silk dress.

"I'm so very sorry, Avatar Aang!" she said. She quickly backed away from Aang and gave him the traditional bow of respect. Then she looked up at him in surprise.

"How did you know my name?" she looked into his grey eyes. "Wait a minute…Kuzon…?

Her own eyes widened in surprised. She began to stammer.

"T-that was you at school last year? You were Kuzon?"

Aang nodded.

"Oh, my…I can't believe this…but, why?" On Ji asked, concern in her voice. "If they found out who you were at the time, they would have captured or killed you!"

"It was kind of an accident." Aang began to explain. "My friends and I needed disguises. I grabbed the first outfit that fit, and it turns out that it was a school uniform. I didn't know until some guards grabbed me and accused me of playing hooky."

"Wow…and yet you came back."

"I needed to, On Ji. You and the other students needed to know what freedom was like. I had to show it to you."

"Through music." On Ji said.

"Yes, through music." Aang laughed. "But there are other forms of freedom as well. So tell me, how did you get invited to the wedding of the Fire Lord?"

"Well, it's because of you, Kuzon…I mean, Aang…" On Ji giggled. "You see, after you left, I kept organizing dances in caves. The band that played for us that first night, they're called the Flameos now, and we've been practicing ever since. And then a contest was announced! The best musicians in the Fire Nation were to play at the wedding of Fire Lord Zuko!"

"We've been practicing?" Aang asked.

"I…to took up the Pipa shortly after you left." On Ji answered.

"Wow. That's great, On Ji."

Suddenly, a stern looking Fire Nation Bureaucrat stepped over.

"I'm sorry, Avatar Aang." he said with a bow. "Is this young lady bothering you?"

"Not at all, sir."

The Bureaucrat looked at On Ji.

"You and your classmates will be on next. Please prepare yourself."

He stepped away and stood by the stage. He looked at the musicians that were currently on the stage with a look of disdain, even though the song they played was a traditional Fire Nation wedding song.

On Ji sighed in frustration.

"Unfortunately, even though we won the contest, we can only play the songs that he approved." On Ji said, pointing at the Bureaucrat. "Just about all of them sound like this one."

"Aw, man." Aang said sympathetically. Suddenly, he noticed Katara walking up to the Bureaucrat. On Ji noticed her, too, especially when it seemed that Katara was arguing with the man. They couldn't hear what they were saying, but Aang knew that it was about the music.

"Who's she?" On Ji asked.

"That's Katara. My girlfriend." Aang blushed.

Katara walked away from the Bureaucrat and towards Aang and On Ji, who she had just noticed.

"Oh, I recognize you now!" On Ji exclaimed. "You were at the dance party, too!"

"Hi…uh, On Ji, right?" Katara asked.

"Yes."

Katara turned to Aang.

"Aang! That jerk is ruining Mai's wedding!" she said, pointing at the man.

"I know. On Ji just told me what's going on." Aang replied.

He quickly explained the contest and the Flameos to Katara.

Katara stood there for a moment, hand on her chin.

"I've got an idea!" she said. She began to whisper something to Aang and On Ji.

"So, we've got the plan down, right?" Aang asked.

"Got it down." On Ji replied. "You two are going to take care of that jerk, and me and the Flameos are going to play those songs we played at the dance party!"

On Ji ran over to her classmates, and Aang and Katara slowly walked towards the Bureaucrat.

"Try to keep a straight face," Katara whispered to Aang out of the corner of her mouth.

"Excuse me, sir!" Aang said to the Bureaucrat. The man turned to face the couple. He bowed to Aang, but not to Katara, whom he was not pleased to see.

Katara's head was hung as if in shame. She stared intensely at her feet.

"Allow me to apologize for the behavior of my concubine…" Aang said.

Katara stifled a laugh.

"No need…" the Bureaucrat began, but Aang cut him off.

"No, no, a proper apology is in order. Please, may we stand off to the side to speak in a more private place?"

Suddenly, the music stopped, and everyone clapped for the adult musicians on stage. They walked off, taking their instruments with them. On Ji and the Flameos walked on, clutching their instruments nervously. Everyone stared at them expectantly. On Ji quickly looked off to the side. Aang was giving her a thumbs up. Behind him was Katara standing in front of closed door, which was sealed shut by ice. Beside the door, an empty war jar was lying on its side. Katara was laughing, obviously amused by the Bureaucrat's distress and/or obscenities.

On Ji smiled, and her confidence skyrocketed.

She began to strum a passionate, fast paced song on her pipa. The other Flameos joined in.

Back at the wedding party table, Mai's face suddenly lit up at the sound of the new music coming from the young musicians. She quickly stood up and grabbed Zuko's hand, dragging him to the dance floor.

"Now, this is music!" Toph said as she followed behind Sokka and Suki.

Katara walked up to Aang and took his hand. She lead him out onto the dance floor.

They all partied until dawn.

A/N: Kataang Week! Woot!

Sorry if this story makes no sense, i kinda just pulled it out of thin air. I completely forgot about Kataang week until I saw Spootay's awesome entry: .com/art/KW-Mischief-133917242

this is a first draft, please forgive typos and bad grammar. I swear I'll fix it tomorrow.


	2. Skin

A/N:** a huge thank you goes out to everyone who reviewed. I really wanted to start an Avatar Fanfic this summer, but I never got around to it. So, I decided to use Kataang Week to jump start it for me. My "Mischief" one-shot was not as good as it could have been for several reasons: Mai is slightly Ooc and I completely forgot about Ursa, and other things. Also, I wrote the whole thing in 2 hours. XD. I've only got a week left until I head back to college, and in the mean time I'm also packing my things for going back. So, I may not be able to respond to your reviews until I'm settled into my dorm. **

**When all my Kataang Week entries are finished and posted, I promise to go back and expand on certain scenes and ideas, add more characters, and make it more of a "sequel" to the wonderful series that we all know and love. **

**Kataang Week 2009**

**Ch. 2 Skin**

Aang is 19

Katara is 21

In the living room of a house in Ba Sing Se, Aang, Sokka, and Toph were relaxing and enjoying the last few hours of sunlight on a pleasant fall day.

Or, at least Sokka and Toph were relaxing.

"Augh! I can't get it right!" Aang said in frustration, crumpling up the piece of paper that he had been drawing on. His hands were covered in ink, and he rested the paint brush on the lid of the ink pot.

Toph lounged lazily on a sofa, with Momo sleeping peacefully on her lap.

Sokka stood at the window with a canvas and easel, working on a water color painting of the sunset.

"What's wrong, Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked, propping herself up to face him.

"I'm trying to draw, but the things I draw don't seem to be coming out right."

"Well, why don't you use that Avatar skill of yours and tap into one of yours past lives. I'm sure one of them must have learned drawing at some point in their lifetime."

"Toph, that is a skill that I use only when the world is in imminent danger." Aang said sternly. "Besides, if they draw the picture for me, _technically_ it's not me creating the artwork."

Sokka walked up to Aang and his workplace.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked, leaning over to look at Aang's work.

"Well, look at this picture." Aang said as he smoothed out the paper and showed it to Sokka.

"It's all smudged and wrinkly, that's your problem." Sokka said sarcastically. "No one's going to think that's art."

Aang looked at his drawing. He hadn't realized that the ink was still wet when he crumpled up the paper. He was grateful that it hid his bad drawing skills.

"Show me what you got." Sokka said, slapping a fresh sheet down in front of Aang on to the desk.

Aang crumpled up his last artwork again and put it aside. He grabbed the paintbrush, dipping it deep into the pot.

Before he could pull the brush out and put it over the paper to start drawing, Sokka made his first comment.

"Now there's your first problem right there!" Sokka said. "You've got way to much ink."

Sokka took the brush and wiped off most of the ink on a scrap of paper. He gave the brush back to Aang.

"Okay, now, just gently dip the brush in, about half way up the bristles, don't submerge the entire thing."

Aang did as he was told.

"Now, bring the brush over your paper."

Aang did so.

"Now, draw."

"What?"

"Draw. I need to see what you know."

Aang began with a curvy line, and then another to "mirror" it as best he could. A few more lines added arms and legs, and then a circle became the head.

"What are you trying to draw?" Sokka asked.

"It's supposed to be a woman!" Aang said, a little annoyed.

"Oh…kay." Sokka said. "Huh, maybe you should start off with some still life. You know, flowers and fruit and such."

"Why are you even bothering to learn how to draw anyway?" Toph asked as she grabbed an apple from bowl that was sitting on the table next to her. Momo also got himself one.

"I…want to draw a portrait of Katara. Our anniversary's coming up, and I wanted to make something really special for her." Aang said.

"Eh. Just get her some flowers." Toph said.

"Or jewelry. Suki loves jewelry." Sokka suggested.

"This is a present for Katara, not Suki." Aang said.

Suddenly, the front door opened wide. Katara and Suki came in, their arms full of bags from shopping.

"We're back!" Suki said. "Come on, Sokka, help us out with this stuff."

Sokka rushed out to the carriage that Suki and Katara had ridden around in all day to do their errands.

"You should have come with us, Toph." Katara said. "We found a bunch of neat stuff."

"Nah." Toph said as she got up to help Katara with the package she was carrying. "I had fun listening to Twinkle Toes get his robe in a knot over how bad of a drawer that he is."

Katara gave Aang a curious look. Aang looked embarrassed as he stood up from the table he had been working at. He held the sample drawing in his hand.

"Toph, I wanted this to be a secret…" he said.

"I thought she should know before you butcher her image." Toph snickered.

"Let me have a look." Katara said, holding her hand out for the drawing.

Before he could refuse, Toph grabbed the drawing and gave it to Katara.

"Wait! No!"

Katara studied the drawing, turning her head to the left, and then to the right.

"Um, is it…a nude?" she asked.

"Uh…"

"Yup!" Toph interjected. Momo hopped up onto her shoulder. "Aang was going on about something about your natural beauty or whatever."

"I never said anything like that!"

"Where do you want this, Suki?" Sokka asked as he walked back into the house, his arms full of new purchases. "Suki? Suki?"

"She's in the kitchen." Toph said.

Sokka walked towards the kitchen and Toph followed, with Momo still sitting on her shoulder.

Aang watched them disappear down the hallway. He was now in a sour mood. Katara looked at him with a devilish look in her eyes.

"I know what you need." Katara said seductively as she got closer to him. "You need a model."

Aang blushed.

"You really think that would help?"

"Of course. But if you're trying to do a nude picture, we're going to need some privacy. Bring your supplies and meet me in my bed room."

Aang grabbed the ink, the brush, and some fresh sheets of paper. He then followed after her, a playful bounce in his steps.

He wouldn't be needing the supplies.

A/N:** I really wanted to draw for Kataang week, but sadly, my skills are quite lacking. Aang's frustration with drawing is my own.**

**This one is shorter, but I'm hoping that it's better than yesterday.**


	3. Reunited

**Kataang Week 2009**

**Ch. 3 Reunited**

**Aang is 34**

**Katara is 36**

A cold wind blew about the ice city of the South Pole. The young water tribe children never could have guessed that fifty years ago, their home was just a tiny, defenseless camp. Now it was a magnificent city that rivaled the North Pole, as it should have, all thanks to a repopulation of waterbenders in the area.

Katara sat in a chair in her father's house, next to the fire place. She contemplatively watched the flames crackle about.

"Mommy?"

Katara looked at the young girl that the voice had come from. She was a beautiful seven year old dressed in the traditional water tribe clothes. Her complexion matched her mothers, but her hair was black and her eyes were grey.

"Yes, Kya?" Katara asked.

The girl held out a comb to Katara.

"Could you brush my hair? I can never get my hair loopies right."

Katara smiled and patted the ground in front of her.

"Of course. Sit down, darling."

Kya did as she was told.

Katara began to brush the girl's hair and thought of her mother. A tear came to her eye, but she quickly wiped it away.

"Uncle Sokka and Auntie Suki and Auntie Toph are coming today, right?" Kya asked.

"Why, yes, they are going to arrive today." Katara answered.

"Great!" Kya said excitedly. "I want to look my best."

"Don't worry, I'll take extra time to make sure you're hair looks great."

They sat in silence for several minutes, listening to the crackling fire and the howling wind outside.

"Mommy?" Kya asked. "When is Daddy going to come home?"

"I…I don't know." Katara answered. "The Earth Kingdom still needs Daddy. The civil war there hasn't ended there yet."

"Oh, why does there have to be war?" the girl pouted.

"I don't know, sweetie."

"I miss him. A lot. And I miss Tien and Tuan, too."

"I miss them, too." Katara said as she finished Kya's braid.

"Katara?" a deep man's voice called.

An elderly but muscular man walked into the room.

"Yes, Dad?"

"Hi, Grandpa Koda." Kya said.

"I just came back from the port. Sokka sent a messenger hawk. He said that he's bringing something very special for you and Kya and Gyatso when he arrives," Chief Hakoda said.

"I hope it's news that Earth Kingdom Civil War is over," Katara said, a tad bit of bitterness in her voice.

"I'm not sure." Hakoda answered. "When you're ready to go to the port, let me know. I haven't seen Sokka for a while now, either."

Suddenly, the cries of a baby filled the room.

"Ah, little Gyatso." Katara said soothingly as she walked up to the cradle that the baby was resting in. She picked him up and cradled him.

"Eighteen months." Katara said for no particular reason, looking into the baby's beautiful blue eyes. His hair was black like his sister's. "He's been alive for eighteen months and he still hasn't seen his father."

"Katara, I know you're feeling a little resentful toward Aang right now." Hakoda said.

Katara didn't say anything for a moment.

"There are days that I wish he wasn't the avatar." she finally vented. "But if he wasn't the avatar, I never would have met him."

"That's completely understandable." Hakoda answered. "You have a great burden on your shoulders, both as a mother and as a wife of the avatar. Heck, your mother had burdens as my wife, but on the day you were born, she told me that all the burdens she's ever endured were worth the rewards she got for them."

Katara smiled at her father.

"I think Gyasto's hungry." she said. "Kya, why don't you show Grandpa Koda the water bending techniques you've been practicing while I feed your brother."

"Sure!" Kya jumped up excitedly and grabbed her water skin. She then grabbed Hakoda by the hand and led him outside.

Later that afternoon, Katara, Kya, Hakoda, and little Gyatso were waiting at the port.

"I wanna hold Gyatso!" Kya said, jumping up and down.

"Kya, you're going to wake him up! Please be a good girl!" Katara scolded as she held Gyatso tighter.

"Look!" Hakoda said, pointing out to sea. Kya suddenly became interested in the Earth Kingdom ship that was coming into port.

As it got closer, Katara could see that there was a small group of people standing at the rail, waving to them. None of them had an arrow tattoo on their forehead.

Katara gave off a sigh as she waved to them.

Hakoda placed his hand on her shoulder, comforting her.

Kya ran back and forth, excited to see her relatives coming in.

The group began to make their way towards the boat.

"Hey, Katara!" Sokka yelled from the head of the boat. "I've got a surprise for ya!"

"What?" she yelled back.

"This!" Sokka said, throwing his hands up into the air.

Suddenly, three gliders, piloted by airbenders, shot into the air. The one on the left was purple, but the other two were blue.

Tears of joy came to Katara's eyes. Aang rode the middle glider.

"Tuan! Tien!" Kya screamed, jumping up and down in the air.

The air benders landed on the port, and Kya ran up to them, with Katara behind her by about ten feet.

"DADDY!" Kya yelled as she jumped into Aang's arms.

Aang laughed and swung her around.

"My goodness, you've gotten so big!" He said.

"Mom!" the twins yelled, as they ran to hug Katara. They were now fifteen.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're safe." Katara said.

"I'm sorry we left." Tuan, the boy, said.

"But we did help out a lot," Tien, the girl, said. "And we practiced bending everyday! We've got to show you how good we are now!"

"Yeah, Dad says that we'll be able to get our tattoos soon!"

Both had a dark brown hair, the same shade as their mothers, but Tien's hair was long and pulled back into a braid, while Tuan's was cut short and simple.

"Oh, my goodness, who is this cute little pentopus?" Tien asked as she took the baby out of Katara's arms.

Katara knew that Tien was joking. Despite the war, the family had kept in touch through messenger hawks.

Aang walked up to them, carrying Kya in his arms.

Tuan took Kya from Aang.

"Hey, baby sis." He said. "Later I'm going to take you air gliding, 'kay?"

"Yay!" Kya said. "I missed gliding with you and Tien. Oh, and I can show you the waterbending that I've been practicing!"

Tien held out the baby for Aang to take, which he did.

"Aang, this is your son, Gyatso." Katara said.

Aang eyes began to tear up as he looked into Gyatso's blue eyes.

"He's beautiful." Aang said. The baby gurgled.

Katara walked up to Aang and gave him a long, passionate kiss.


	4. Secrets

**Kataang Week 2009**

**Ch. 4 Secrets**

**Aang is 35**

**Katara is 37**

An Air temple always seemed to be the best place to spend a summer vacation, probably because it was so secluded. This year, the Avatar, the Fire Lord, and their families were spending it at the Eastern Air Temple.

Most of them had arrived by Fire Nation Zeppelin, but Aang and little Kya, who had just turned eight, had ridden on Appa together.

Aang, Katara, and Kya sat at a fountain, enjoying the scenery of the magnificent temple.

Kya held Gyatso. Her mother finally trusted her to hold him, but Gyatso was proving to be a handful as he squirmed in her arms.

Zuko walked up to them, dressed in an outfit reminiscent of his days in exile as a teenager.

"It's great to get away from the court, even if it is just for a couple weeks." he said as he stretched.

Mai walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a loving hug.

"Yes, it's good to get away." She pecked Zuko on the cheek, then smiled at Aang. "Thanks again for inviting us."

"No problem." Aang said, smiling back.

"It's too bad Sokka, Suki, and Toph couldn't make it." Katara said. "I was looking forward to meeting this new man that Toph's been telling me about."

"Well, next time." Aang said. "They have to wrap up the treaty between the Earth Kingdom states that were involved in that war."

"Gyatso, stop!" Kya said. "You're pulling my hair loopies! Ow!"

"They can be a handful at this age." Mai said, taking the toddler from Kya. She sighed as she cuddled the baby. "I miss when Ursa used to be this small."

Zuko surveyed the architecture of the amazing temple.

"This brings back a lot of memories." he chuckled. "Remember our time at the Western Air Temple?"

"How could we forget?" Aang said with a nostalgic smile.

"Hey, has anyone seen Tien and Tuan?" Katara asked.

"I think they're having their bandages changed." Kya said. "Maybe I should help them out, and give them a healing session."

Kya ran off toward the Zeppelin.

"Bandages? Did they get hurt?" Zuko asked.

"Oh, no." Aang answered. "They're in the process of getting their tattoos. They passed their final airbending tests."

Tien and Tuan came off the Zeppelin, followed by Kya and a little girl in fine Fire Nation clothes, with her black hair done up in odango buns. Tien's right arm and Tuan's left arm were wrapped up in bandages and resting in slings.

Kya and Ursa ran past the twins to their mothers.

"Momma, Momma, Momma!" Ursa said, running to Mai and hugging her leg. Mai handed Gyatso to Zuko, who looked unsure of what to do. He then looked at Aang and gave him back his son.

"What is it, little princess?" Mai said, picking up Ursa.

Ursa held up a tiny doll that looked just like Kya.

"Look at what Kya made for me! Isn't she pretty? I want to get a doll for Kya, one that looks just like me? Can we? Can we?" Ursa said all in one breath.

"We could do that," Mai answered, "but we have to wait until we get back to the Fire Nation, sweetie, there aren't any places that sell dolls here."

"But Moooom, I want to give her one now!" Ursa said.

"Well, why don't you give Kya one of the dolls you brought with you?"

Ursa's eyes lit up.

"Oh, that's a great idea, momma!" Ursa kissed her mother and jumped down.

"Kya, come on!" Ursa yelled. The two girls ran back to the Zeppelin.

Tien and Tuan had arrived at the fountain in the middle of Ursa's request.

"Hey, kids, how are your arms feeling?" Aang asked.

"Still really sore, Dad." Tuan answered. "I can't believe that you went through that when you were eleven! This process is barbaric."

"Hey! Don't knock it!" Aang said. "It's a part of your proud culture. Besides, in my day, we had to get all five tattoos in one sitting, _and_ we couldn't get any healing sessions from waterbenders."

"I'm just glad you married one." Tien said. She looked around the temple, then said, "It's been way too long since we've been here!"

"It's only been four years." Tuan said.

"Like I said, _too long_." Tien retorted.

"Well," Zuko Said, "I'm going to go pick out a room for Mai and myself, so the servants, know where to put the luggage."

"I'll go with you." Mai released Zuko from her hug, but then wrapped her arm around his waist. As they walked off, their son, Rojan, walked up to the group.

In his left hand he twirled a small dagger.

"Rojan!" Mai said sternly as they passed. "Put that away! You're going to poke someone's eye out!"

Rojan did as he was told, without question or a roll of his eyes.

He was a tall, handsome young man. He had long black hair like his mother and his sister, and amber colored eyes. Tien took notice of his buff, shirtless torso.

"I'm almost eighteen and she still acts like I'm five." Rojan said as soon as Mai was out of ear shot. "You have one mishap with a shuriken and it haunts you for the rest of your life."

He stopped in front of the Avatar's family and bowed politely to them.

"Avatar Aang, Sifu Katara, Airbenders Tuan and Tien. Little Gyatso." he said.

"Hello, Prince Rojan." Aang said.

"Hi!" Tien said with a barely audible squeak.

"Please, Avatar Aang," Prince Rojan said, without much emotion. "For the next two weeks, I'd like to be called just Rojan."

"Sure thing, Just Rojan." Aang said.

Tien and Tuan gave off a small groan.

"I'm guessing the court's been tough on you as well?" Katara asked.

"Yes, very much so." Rojan replied with a slight hint of anger in his voice. "And it's been especially tough on my mother. She deserves this vacation, especially since she's also dealing with rumors in the court."

"Rumors?" Katara said. "What kind?"

Rojan didn't say anything for a moment. He looked at Tuan and Tien.

"I've…said too much." he finally said. "Technically, I'm not supposed to know about it. I'm going to see if my father needs help with anything."

Tien gave off a sigh as Rojan walked away.

Katara smiled.

Several hours later, everyone was gathered around a fire eating dinner.

"Now this definitely brings back memories." Zuko laughed. "Except we didn't have servants."

"It would have been nice if you could have brought some servants with you." Katara joked. "Then maybe we would have been more open to letting you into the group."

The adults laughed at this.

Katara looked over at Rojan, who sat by his mother. A subtle smile was on his lips, reminding her of Mai when she was young. Katara wondered if he smiled that much in the Zuko's court.

Katara turned her attention to Kya and Ursa, who were more interested in playing with their dolls than in dinner.

"Kya!" Katara said. "Finish your vegetables, or no dessert!"

Kya put down the Earth Kingdom doll she had been playing with and grabbed her dish. Realizing her friend wasn't interested in the game anymore, Ursa did the same.

Katara then looked at Tien and Tuan, who were sitting next to each other. Tuan was trying to feed Gyatso, who was sitting in his lap. As usual, the toddler was being a handful.

"Are you doing okay there, Tuan?" Katara asked.

"Just…fine…Mom." Tuan said as he wrestled with the baby and tried to balance the small jar of mashed up food.

Tien wasn't paying much attention to her brothers. Her focus was on Rojan, who sat across from her.

_She's definitely her father's daughter, _Katara thought to herself, remembering the journey she went on with Aang to help him learn the bending disciplines.

Mai leaned over and gave Zuko a kiss, and then gave one to Rojan. The teenager didn't protest, although it looked like he wanted to.

"I'm going to bed early. It's been a long day." she said, and stood up, taking her dishes with her.

Before walking off, Mai kneeled down and gave Ursa a kiss on the top of her head.

"Goodnight, Momma!" she said.

As Mai disappeared down a hall way, followed by two servant girls, Katara stood up.

"Are you going to bed, too?" Aang asked.

"Uh, yes." Katara said. She kissed her children good night and followed Mai.

She arrived at the room that Mai and Zuko would be sleeping in. A couple of servants were helping Mai changed into her nightgown, so Katara waited until they were finished before making her presence known.

A few minutes later, the servants walked out, surprised to see Katara standing there.

"I just need to talk to Mai." she explained. "Mai? Could we talk?"

Mai looked at Katara standing in the door way, surprised to see her there as well.

"Certainly. Come in." Mai said.

The room had been furnished with light weight but finely crafted Fire Nation furniture. Mai sat on a chair and motioned for Katara to sit on the bed. Katara did so.

"Is there something the matter?" Mai asked.

"Not exactly. But…I was talking to Rojan earlier today. He said that there are rumors going around the court? Is there anything you and Zuko need help with?"

Mai bowed her head slightly, as if she were sad.

"I'm not sure how you could help…" Mai said quietly.

"Just tell me what it is," Katara said. "I think maybe just talking about it might help."

"Alright." Mai began. "There are rumors of political groups forming that are against Zuko's rule. It's said that they're loyal to Azula, and they want her to take the throne. I'm worried about my husband, and my children. I'm worried that a rebellion could take place, and that I could lose them all forever."

Mai's eyes began to tear up.

Katara stood up from the bed and walked over to Mai. She put her hands on her friend's shoulders.

"Oh, Mai." Katara said. "I'm sorry to hear this. I can't imagine the anxiety you're going through. I wish you had said something sooner."

"I do, too."

"Listen, I think we need to tell Aang. We should talk to him and Zuko altogether. We'll think of something, to make sure that your children stay safe, if something should happen."

"Alright." Mai said, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

"And we'll try to find out if anything's going to happen, hopefully stop it in its tracks."

"Thank you, Katara."

"I'll let you get some rest, now." Katara walked towards the door.

"Oh, wait!" Mai said, standing up and taking a box from off the vanity that had been set up.

Katara turned around. Mai handed her the box.

"I meant to send this for your anniversary a few months ago, but it got lost. I found it again while I was packing for our vacation."

Katara opened the box, and pulled out a long, silky, slinky red dress. She smiled awkwardly at the gift.

"I hope it fits. It's the latest style." Mai said.

"It's…gorgeous!" Katara exclaimed. "I think I'll try it on now."

As Aang got ready for bed, he wondered where Katara was.

_Maybe I should go look for her,_ he thought as he turned towards the door.

He was suddenly surprised by a woman with long, dark hair in a sexy red dress standing at the door. A moment later he realized it was Katara.

"Hey, there, Avatar Aang." she said seductively.

Aang grinned.

They walked up to each other and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Now this really brings back memories." Aang said, remembering Katara's Fire Nation disguise.

"Which one do you like better?" Katara teased, picking up on what he was visualizing.

"This one, definitely." Aang said, noticing the low cut of the collar and the way the material clung to her curves, leaving little to the imagination.

"Good. I like this one better, to."

Aang kissed her neck several times.

"You know, I have something to confess." Katara said. " A dirty little secret of mine, I guess you could say…"

"Oh? What?" Aang asked.

"Well, I do like to wear blue, but…wearing red is just a lot more fun!"

Laughing, they fell onto the bed together.

A/N-Yay for Kya/Ursa and Maitara friendship! In case you didn't catch it before, I originally wrote that Kya was ten, but then took the advice of one my reviewers and changed her age to seven; Ursa's about the same age as her, too. This one's a little more dramatic than the others, but I had the most fun writing this one.


	5. Passion

**Kataang Week**

**Ch. 5 Passion**

**Aang is 50**

**Katara is 52**

Katara awoke on a fine spring day in a comfortable bed in a hut in the Swamp benders village. She extended her arm to put it over Aang, but she discovered he was not there. Startled, Katara sat up. Her daughter, Kya, stood at the window, looking out at the sunrise.

Katara got up and walked over to the young woman, now twenty-three. She was far along in her first pregnancy.

"Good morning, Mom." Kya said, not turning from the window.

Katara walked up to her, and hugged her.

"Where…?"

"Dad went to meditate, and Hung went to catch breakfast." Kya answered.

"You're worried about something, aren't you?" Katara asked.

Kya remained silent for a moment, then sighed.

"I am. Just a little. But, it's nothing."

"It's never nothing."

"Alright…well, I've been thinking over some things lately, how I only met Hung a few years ago. When we got married, I was just so in love with him, but now I'm wondering if I rushed into it."

"Are you saying that you don't love Hung?" Katara coaxed Kya to come clean.

"No, I love him, I really do. And I know he loves me. But, I'm just really worried about the future. What's going to happen down the road? Will we still have these feelings for each other?"

Kya gently placed her hands on top of her large belly.

"I'm also worried about this little one. What if I'm not a good mother?"

"Oh, Kya." Katara said, bringing her daughter into a loving embrace.

"The feelings you're having are natural. I'll admit I've had more than my fair share of anxiety." Katara backed away from Kya, to look her in the eyes. "I was just a little bit younger than you were when I had Tien and Tuan. And in the North Pole, having children this 'late' in life is considered risky. But don't worry. You have me, and your father, and your siblings, your aunts, your uncles, and all your cousins, to help you with this baby."

"Well, it does take a village to raise a child." Kya said.

The women laughed.

"And I have to warn you," Katara said, her tone suddenly turning serious. "There will be times when the passion in your marriage will wane. But stay loyal, Kya. Stay loyal to your husband, but also to yourself."

"I don't think that will be a problem, mother." Kya said. "I learned about loyalty from the best."

"Are you talking about your Uncle Sokka?"

"Yes. And you."

They smiled, enjoying the sweet moment and the sweet sunshine.

Suddenly, the door burst open. A tall, gangly man in Swamp Tribe attire came through the door, carrying a small net full of fish in one hand a spear in the other.

"Hung!" Kya exclaimed.

"Mornin' Kya, Ma." He said, addressing his mother-in-law in the traditional bumpkin fashion. "I got the sweet fish like ya asked fer, Kya."

"Oh, thank you Hung!" Kya said, giving him a kiss.

The three waterbenders stepped outside the hut to cook breakfast. Well, Katara and Hung cooked, as Kya sat nearby, watching them.

"One good thing once this baby is born is that I'll be able to work again." Kya said. "I wished you'd at least let me stir the pot."

"I don't want you to burn yourself, Kya." Katara answered. "And another good thing is that I'll have a wonderful bundle of joy to spoil rotten."

As they worked on breakfast, Aang came by on his glider. He landed gently in front of them, causing a slight breeze.

"Hi, Pa!" Hung said, as he took some of the toasted sweet fish to Kya.

"Good morning, Aang." Katara said as she walked up to Aang and gave him a quick kiss. "Did you have breakfast already?"

"Yes, I found some fruit after I was done meditating." Aang said. "So, how are you feeling, Kya?"

"I'm fine Dad. I've just been getting more and more tired lately. And my bending's been off because I haven't been practicing like I should. I'm going to be so bad when I finally give birth to this baby."

"Don't worry about it." Aang said. "You're carrying my grandchild. You should be taking it easy."

"You sound just like Mom." Kya said with a grin.

"Well, thirty years of marriage will do that to you."

"Which means, you're probably going to pick up Hung's accent, Kya." Katara said.

"Accent? What accent?" Kya joked, hugging her husband. "He sounds perfect to me."

They all laughed.

"Well, I think I'm going to…" Kya began as she stood up from her seat. Suddenly, there was a splashing sound and Kya's eye grew wide. "My water just broke."

Everyone jumped up at once. Hung held her tightly, afraid she might fall down.

"Oh, my goodness, we've got to get you into the hut!" Katara said.

"Remember your breathing, and, uh, visualize!" Aang said hurriedly.

"Visualize what, Dad?" Kya asked, her eyes still wide with shock.

"I don't know! The baby being born, maybe?"

"Aang! Boil some fresh water! Hung, go get your sisters and your parents! We may need some help." Katara ordered.

Hung ran off to alert his family to the good news, while Aang started his task.

First the Avatar bended some swamp water out of the stream that ran nearby. Using waterbending and earthbending at the same time, he separated impurities from the water, and then had the water flow into an unused pot. He put the pot over the fire pit and used some firebending to stoke the flame.

Hung returned with his family a few minutes later.

After many hours of labor, Kya had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. She cradled the new born as Hung sat next to her in awe.

Both of them looked exhausted, with several stray strands sticking out of Kya's braid.

"So, what are we namin' her?" Hung's mother asked.

Hung looked at Kya for the answer.

"Asha," Kya said quietly, "after your grandmother, Hung."

Everyone agreed that it was a good name.

With Hung's family, Katara and Aang didn't get a chance to hold little Asha until about an hour later. In that time, Katara had been writing letters about the good news to send by messenger hawks to Sokka, Toph, and Zuko.

Just as she finished the letter to the royal family of the Fire Nation, Aang came over to Katara, holding the tiny baby girl.

"She's so beautiful, just like her mother." Katara said as she took the baby from him.

"Can you believe it? Or first grandchild." Aang said.

"Oh, I believe it." Katara said. "I'm a Gran-gran. And you're a Gramp-gramp."

Aang laughed.

"We need to come up with better nicknames." he said.

"Well, we've got until little Asha learns to talk." she replied.

A/N-I'm submitting this early because I'm going to church tomorrow morning. I might not be able to finish Kataang week by the dead line 'cause I need to focus on my packing up for college. v_v But I promise I will finish all the prompts when I settle into my dorm! ^_^ And the main theme of this one-shot is actually "passion for life," not necessarily romantic passion.


	6. Spirit

**Kataang Week**

**Ch. 6 Spirit**

**Aang is 65**

**Katara is 67**

The annual gathering of the Water Tribes at the North Pole was underway. Those from the Southern and Swamp Tribes who were able to travel were making their way north.

Katara and Aang had been residing at the South Pole for the last few months, since there seemed to no troubles in the world needing the help of the Avatar.

"Are you ready to go?" Aang asked, walking into the room where Katara was finishing up her packing.

"Almost." she turned to look at him, her eyes watering a bit.

"Katara, what's wrong?" Aang asked worriedly, as he quickly embraced his wife.

"It's nothing…it's just that while I was packing today, I found this…" she held up doll for him to see, dressed in traditional Southern Water Tribe garb.

"Was this one of Kya's?" He asked, taking it from her.

"No, I made this one for Tien." Katara sighed. "I saw it and for some reason I just couldn't stop thinking about my own mother."

It had been over a half century since Katara had lost her mother to the Southern Raiders. Despite this, her mother's face had never faded from her memory. She had managed to forgive the man who killed her mother. It had been hard, but she managed to do it. But the pain was still there.

"I don't even know why I'm crying." Katara said, wiping away some tears. "Even if my mother hadn't been killed, I know she would have passed away by now…"

She fell silent, suddenly remembering her father, Hakoda, who had passed away quietly in his sleep just a few years after Asha had been born. Since then, Sokka had taken over as chief of the tribe.

Aang hugged her close to him.

"It's alright, Katara." He whispered. "I still think of Monk Gyatso. I still feel guilty about running away. All we can do now is know that they're better off now, and focus in on the present."

Katara nodded, sniffing.

Aang picked up her bag and took it to the door.

"We've got to leave soon." he said. "Kya and Hung and Asha wanted to travel with us to the North Pole."

"Alright. Sokka should have the boats ready by now."

The journey to the North Pole would be a long one, four weeks at the very least with good winds.

Katara was the last to step onto the finely crafted Water Tribe boat that would carry her and her family to the North Pole. As it began to set sail, the sun began to rise over the horizon. She couldn't help but think of the very first time she had left her home, in an effort to save Aang from the then-banished prince, Zuko.

She smiled.

She leaned over the railing, gazing at the water that gently splashed back and forth against the boat. Aang came up to her and placed his hand on top of hers.

"Did you send hawks to Tien and Tuan and Gyatso?" she asked.

"Just before we left." he replied. "We'll be seeing them and the grandkids when we get to the North Pole."

"You don't think…that maybe they won't want to come, just because they're not waterbenders…"

"That's nonsense. The our children and their families are as much a part of the water tribes as you or me or Kya."

"Alright." Katara said, sounding a little despondent.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason…I was just remembering when their cousin Kamau pushed Tien and Tuan into helping him with his ice dodging ceremony…and then they ended up destroying the boat, and they fell into the water, and then we almost lost them…" Katara suddenly went silent, remembering the few terrifying nights when her children were running those terrible fevers.

"I remember…" Aang said. "They didn't go near the ocean for nearly a year."

"If I remember correctly," the deep voice of a man interjected into their conversation. "Kamau also came down with that fever."

Sokka walked up to his sister and her husband. Despite being in his late sixties, Sokka looked ten years younger and acted and moved like he was twenty years younger. Daily training with children and grandchildren had kept him young, along with many hours of babysitting.

The three looked towards the front of the ship, where Suki stood with her son, Kamau. He was a handsome man in his late forties, younger than his airbending twin cousins by about a year. A few white hairs were beginning to show up in the auburn hair that he had inherited from his mother.

"And, if I remember correctly," Sokka continued. "He convinced them to take the test with him again the very next year."

All three of them smiled, remembering the nervous and excited expressions of their children.

"Well, like I always say, if you're going to be a bender, you have to let go of fear."

"I'm just glad Kya passed her first attempt." Katara said. "Speaking of which, Asha past due for hers."

"So is Ishiko." Sokka said, referring to his granddaughter and Kamau's daughter. "They can go together."

Ishiko was a waterbender along with Asha. Her father had married a bender from the Northern Tribe, so this annual gathering meant that the girl would be seeing cousins from both sides of her family. Her Grandmother, Suki, had helped with naming the girl.

"Grandpa Sokka!" a young girl's voice yelled out. A girl in blue water tribe clothes with long reddish hair ran up to Sokka and nearly tackled him to the ground, but the old chief stood firm. She hugged him firmly with affection.

"Hello, Ishiko." He said, hugging her back. She was fourteen, a year younger than Asha, but the two were very close, sending long letters, back and forth by messenger hawk.

"I can't wait to get to the Swamp! And then it's on to the North Pole!" she said excitedly. "Oh, hi, Auntie Katara, Uncle Aang." the girl said, quickly remembering her manners.

"Good morning, Ishiko." Katara said as she gave the girl a hug. "I'm excited, too. It's been almost a year since I last saw Kya and Asha."

"You must miss them a lot, when you're not with them." Ishiko observed. "I know that I do."

Katara gave her a sad smile.

"I do miss them a lot." she confessed.

They were all silent for a little while, when suddenly Ishiko spoke up again.

"Oh, is Tien and Tuan and Gyatso going to be there at the festival? I've missed them a lot, too. I've really been meaning to write them letters, but I keep forgetting."

"Yes, they'll be there." Aang answered her.

A huge grin spread itself across Ishiko's face.

"Sokka!" Suki called from the front of the ship. He looked to his wife, who was motioning for him to come to her.

"I'm going to see what Suki needs." he said, excusing himself from the group.

After Sokka walked off, Aang gave off a huge yawn.

"You're tired?" Katara asked.

"Yes. I was up late last night writing a letter to Zuko." Aang answered. "He needed some advice on a dispute between these two villages in the Fire Nation. It sounds like I may need to go there to help wrap it up."

"Oh! I could I come with you?" Ishiko asked.

Katara and Aang looked at her strangely.

"I want to go 'cause I've never been to the Fire Nation, and Asha's been there four times already! Please, will you take me, Uncle Aang?"

She gave him sad puppy dog eyes after she finished her request.

"I'd love to bring you with me, Ishiko." Aang said. Her smile returned. "But it's up to your father and mother as to whether you can come or not."

Ishiko's smile instantly became a frown.

"Dad'll never let me go. I was hoping to get by him this time around." Ishiko began to trudge off towards the entrance to the lower deck of the ship.

"Wait!" Katara called.

Ishiko turned to face her.

"Why don't we have a little practice session?" she offered. "Maybe you can improve enough in time to come with us to the Fire Nation."

Ishiko's face brightened up once again.

"Really? Thanks, Auntie Katara!" Ishiko ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"I think I'll watch." Aang said, taking a seat on a crate.

"We might as well practice with ocean water." Katara said as she bended some water out of the ocean and "tossed" it at Ishiko, who "caught" it in mid air.

"Now bend it back to me." the elderly waterbender ordered the younger waterbender.

Ishiko did so, and the two "tossed" the water back and forth between them to "warm" up.

"Auntie Katara, could you tell me the story of the Ocean and Moon spirits?" Ishiko asked.

"You should know that tale by heart, Ishiko." Katara laughed. "I told it to you and Asha so many times when you were little girls."

"I know, but…I like to hear it from you. And I think it'll help me focus on my bending." Ishiko explained.

"Alright then." Katara said as she pushed the salty water back towards her grand-niece. "A long time ago there were no human benders. One night, our ancestors looked up into the sky and saw the silver moon pushing and pulling on the ocean…"

A/N-I swear I'm going to have the last one shot done by the end of September. This family tree just keeps getting bigger and bigger, doesn't it?


	7. Destiny

**Kataang Week**

**Ch. 7 Destiny**

**Aang is 78**

**Katara is 80**

Katara sat up in bed, looking over at Aang. He was asleep, looking so peaceful as they both enjoyed the warm sunlight coming in through the window. They were both very old now, with their faces covered with wrinkles. Katara's hair was now white as snow of her homeland. The last several decades had been long, but they were full of the experiences and memories that made life worth living. Children, grandchildren, and nieces and nephews surrounded them with love. Some years had been difficult, others had been pleasant. Overall, Katara knew that she had made the right choice when she married Aang.

She began to gently stroke his forehead, and then traced his arrow tattoo, the way she did whenever she was being affectionate with him.

Then there was a gentle knocking at the door to the room.

Katara looked towards it.

It slid to the side to reveal Ishiko and Asha, both of them in their late twenties now. Ishiko carried a tray full of food for the elderly couple. Asha had wanted to help, but she was far along in a pregnancy.

Katara looked at them, her eyes full of both peace and sorrow.

Before either of the women could say anything, they noticed something was amiss. They looked at Katara, and then they looked Aang, lying peacefully in the bed. But he wasn't sleeping.

Ishiko dropped the tray.

Asha nearly collapsed as tears began to fall down her face. She was going to sit down, but instead ran from the room.

Katara was immediately alarmed, and wanted to run after Asha to comfort her, but the old woman was not as agile as she would have liked.

"Grandpa Aang died peacefully in his sleep last night." Katara said before her entire family. They had all gathered in the living room of the country estate to hear the terrible news. "I know you're all very sad, but your Grandfather wouldn't want you to be. He had a long full life. He loved each and every one of you. He wants the same for all of you as well."

A few of the younger children were sobbing without shame, while most of the adults stood there quietly.

Tien and Tuan stood to Katara's left. They were standing next to each other, holding hands. Though they were both in their late fifties now, but seemed younger. They hadn't held hand in years. They did it so often when they were young, but they did it less and less as they grew up. Both had married non benders from Earth Kingdom, and moved into the Eastern Air temple to raise their families together.

Behind them stood Gyatso, who had just turned forty-five. He had married Zhen, a beautiful earth bender and the daughter of Toph Bei Fong. They had raised their family at the Western Air temple. He gently rested his arms on her shoulders, as she was sitting down in a chair in front of him.

Katara looked towards the back of the room. There stood Kya and Asha, holding each other. Asha seemed to be taking her Grandfather's death the hardest out of all the adults.

The death of her husband suddenly hit Katara, and she began to weep.

Funeral arrangements were quickly made. A public memorial service was held at Ba Sing Se, which was about fifty miles away from the estate where the Avatar's family had gathered. Thousands came to bid farewell to the beloved Airbender who brought peace back to the world after a century of war.

Katara knew that Aang wanted to be laid to rest at the Southern Air Temple, where he had grown up and been raised by monk Gyatso.

The family journeyed there, to be joined by the Royal Family of the Fire Nation and the Bei Fongs.

The ceremony was simple. All of the families had gathered in the court yard, where the body was on display. Anyone who wanted to say something was allowed to come forward and share their tender thoughts and memories, but Aang's children would be allowed to go first. Tien and Tuan stepped forward and everyone became silent. Tien started to talk, but then burst into tears. Tuan took over.

As her son began to recall his first airbending lesson, Katara looked over the crowd at all the familiar faces. There had to be at least sixty people there, all them having been born into or "adopted" as a member of the family.

Across from her stood Fire Lord Rojan in simple white robes. White was the color of death and mourning for the Fire Nation. To his right stood his younger sister, Admiral Ursa, also in white robes. The last time Katara saw the woman, she was in a dark military uniform. The woman from her memory and the woman who was standing there, wearing a soft white dress seemed to be two different people. Rojan and Ursa had streaks of gray in their long, black hair. To the left of the Fire Lord was his younger brother, Iroh, also dressed in white. Iroh had been born about a year after Gyatso, in the same year that Zuko's beloved uncle had passed away. He had been named in honor of the Dragon of the West. Iroh was also dressed in white, but his hair was cut short and was still dark. He clutched the hand of Yi Ze, one of the Bei Fong daughters.

Zhen, Yi Ze, and their sister, Maylin, were identical triplets. For years Toph had kept going on about how she would be single for the rest of her life, that all she wanted to do was improve her earthbending and pass the skill along to next generation. She had plans to turn her parents estate into an earthbending school, but fate had a different idea for her. The right man came along, and before she knew it, Toph fell head over heels in love and was a mother times three.

The Bei Fong Estate was turned into the Bei Fong Earthbending Academy anyway.

Katara looked over every face and looked over every memory she had of them. Katara then looked to her right and saw Toph standing there. Age had turned her hair white as well, and she was still short, especially when compared to the younger men, but she was intimidating nonetheless. Katara looked to her left, at Mai. She was also dressed in the white robes that she had worn to Zuko's funeral. A few tears were slipping down her wrinkled cheeks. Funerals seemed to be the only times that Mai was willing to cry openly, which was appropriate for her political position. Or perhaps the air bender had received a special place in her heart? Katara recalled that Mai had wept that way at Sokka's funeral.

The sun was beginning to set when everything was said and done. It was time to take the body to its final resting place--a small catacomb in the back of the temple. There were many who disagreed that such a nondescript tomb in such an out of the way place was no proper resting place for an Avatar, and an Avatar that did so much for the world at that. But Katara knew that it was what Aang wanted. He didn't want people to "honor" him by bringing gifts and offerings and flowers to his tomb. He wanted them to honor him by living their lives the way he did-- by bringing peace where there was hate.

Tuan, Gyatso, Rojan, Iroh, Hung, and Kamau carried the body to the catacomb, followed by everyone else. After placing it there in the alcove, they respectfully stepped away. Tien and Kya stepped forward and each placed a small bouquet of white flowers by their father's side.

"Is that everything?" Tien asked, turning to her mother.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, and then Katara looked away.

Katara looked over the crowd. Everyone was silent, but a handful of the younger ones were quietly sobbing.

Katara took their silence as a sign that everyone had said their goodbyes. She nodded solemnly to them, and then stepped up to her husband's body. He still looked like he was sleeping. She so desperately wanted him to wake up, but she knew that it was time to let go, to part ways.

_Separation is an allusion, and so is death…_

The elderly waterbender took a pressed panda lily out of her parka. She placed it gently on Aang's chest, and then stepped away, out of the alcove.

Toph stepped forward, and put her hand on Katara's shoulder.

"Are you ready?" the earthbender whispered to her.

Katara nodded as a few tears slipped down her face. There was nothing else to say, nothing else to do.

Toph stepped away from Katara and took her stance. Very carefully and very slowly, she raised a stone slab to cover the entrance to the alcove.

Those who wanted to dispersed from the funeral, back to their own rooms or to activities around the temple to get their minds off of their grief. Katara and Toph stood there for several moments, holding each other's hand.

Rojan motioned to a few servants standing off to the side, and they brought forth a metal plaque to be put on Aang's grave. It was a gift, from the Fire Nation to the family that now made up the "Air Nomads." Crafted by the best artisans of the country, it read in beautiful calligraphy: _Here lies Aang, The Last Airbender, The Avatar._

Katara and Toph stood there for a few more moments, and then they walked off.

Rojan remained to ensure that the plaque was put up properly.

The Fire Lord and his family had to return to their home country the next day to take care of court business.

Toph and her family remained to offer comfort to Katara and hers.

Everyone was silent and morose. The wind blew through the temple halls and the mountains with a lonely howl, reminding them all of what they had lost. Dinner time was quiet as well. Everyone was either eating less or eating more than they usually did. Katara was eating less, but she noticed that Asha was eating more. That wasn't so unusual though, since she was pregnant.

Three days after the funeral, Katara was awoken abruptly in the middle of the night.

"Mother, wake up!"

"Huh…? Tuan?" she said groggily.

"Yes, it's me. Kya sent me. Asha's gone into labor." Tuan answered. He held a small lantern

Katara was awake instantly. She got up quicker than usual and put on an outer robe. She was ready to help.

"There's no need for that, mother." Tuan said with a laugh. "Tien and Kya have it all under control. And Maylin and Zhen are helping as well."

"So what did you wake me up for then?" Katara asked grumpily.

"I thought you might want to see you great grandchild when she was born." Tuan said nervously. "Sorry, mother…"

"No, no, it's alright." Katara said. "I might as well go see if they need anything."

By the time dawn came around, Asha had given birth to a beautiful baby girl.

Asha's hair was messed up and there were bags under her eyes, but the smile on her face made her look gorgeous.

As it had been with Asha's birth, Katara hadn't gotten the chance to hold the baby until a few hours later. In the meantime, she wrote a letter to Rojan, Ursa, Iroh, and Yi Ze.

"Mother, would you like to hold the baby now?" Kya said as she brought the new born to Katara.

"She doesn't have a name yet?" Katara asked as she put the letter aside.

"No, not yet." Kya answered. "Asha's not sure what she want's to name the baby, and everyone else is throwing around name suggestions."

Katara took the baby and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. She smiled and laughed upon seeing her great-grandmother.

"Tuan suggested Aang," Kya said with a sad smile, "if it ended up being a boy."

For some strange reason, Katara's memory of the fortuneteller came to her. She recalled the tiny village that she had helped Aang save. It was the first time she realized that he really was the most powerful bender in the world.

_You will see the birth of your third great-grand child and then pass away quietly in your sleep…_

The baby laughed as it reached up towards Katara. An odd feeling suddenly struck her. It felt neither bad nor good, but it was definitely intuition. She looked into the eyes of the baby again, the feeling suddenly became familiar.

_It couldn't be, _she thought to herself, _but it is possible…_

"I'm going to go prepare some lunch." Kya said as she walked away from her mother and her grand child.

Katara cradled and smiled at the baby. She hadn't smiled in days.

The End.

A/N-last part of Kataang week...only about a month or so late?

oh, well.

I wanted to continue, but I felt that the last sentence was an appropriate ending for the story. BTW, Katara passes away quietly in her sleep that night.


End file.
